Take a Ride
by marchingislife
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Lestrade has a Harley and a leather jacket; he takes Mycroft for a ride." Just some Mystrade fluff!


**AN: **I got this idea from here ( .com) and it's my first attempt at Mystrade. Tell me what you think!

.

.

.

Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade were on a date. It was shocking to many (most of all Sherlock), but Greg had finally worked up the courage to ask Mycroft out. That was several weeks ago, and they were currently on their fourth date since. They were laughing as they walked out (Mycroft at the joke Greg cracked and Greg at the pure joy on Mycroft's face) when Mycroft drew up short.

"I suppose this is goodbye until our next date then?" he asked.

Greg's face fell because he didn't want the date to end so soon. He perked up when he remembered how he had arrived at the restaurant though.

"Nah, we don't have to say goodbye so soon. I'll take you home."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "How, exactly, do you plan on doing that?"

Greg's motorbike was nearby, so he walked over to it and held out his helmet in answer.

Mycroft's eyebrows shot up. "You surely don't mean to say you want me to go home with you on that when I have a perfectly safe car to take me home, do you?"

Greg smiled. "Of course I do. Now, come on! I'm gonna take you home."

Mycroft hesitated and glanced between his car that had just pulled up and his boyfriend (He was never going to get used to calling Gregory Lestrade his boyfriend). Greg continued to hold the helmet out to him. After several long minutes of waiting for Mycroft to make a decision, Greg sighed, grabbed Mycroft by the arm, and pulled him onto the motorbike. Mycroft spluttered as Greg shoved the helmet into his hands.

"You can go on home without Mr. Holmes; I'll be taking him home tonight!" Greg called to Mycroft's driver. The driver hesitated, unused to getting instructions from someone other than Mycroft or his assistant, but seeing that Mycroft looked resigned to riding the motorbike, he got in and drove away.

Greg smirked in victory as he started the motorbike. "You might want to hold on!" he yelled over his shoulder over the roar of the engine.

"To what?" Mycroft shouted back.

Greg just laughed as he took off into the night. Mycroft scrambled to hold onto Greg's waist as they shot down the streets of London.

Mycroft squeezed his eyes shut as he squeezed Greg's waist and Greg could swear he had never been happier. His heart soared to have this wonderful man holding tight to him, and he hoped that he would have the privilege of continuing to take him home on Greg's motorbike.

When they reached Mycroft's flat (if it could be called that with its size), Greg turned the motorbike off and placed his hand over Mycroft's where they were clasped over his stomach. "We're here love," he murmured.

Mycroft opened his eyes and sighed, but he didn't let go. He just rested his head on Greg's back. "I'm not sure what to make of that experience."

Greg chuckled. He turned in his boyfriend's arms (as best he could on a motorbike) and took off the helmet to flutter kisses all over his face ending with his lips. Greg lingered on Mycroft's lips until he felt Mycroft relax then pulled back. "I suppose I should walk you to your door and say goodnight, hm?"

Mycroft sighed, "I don't want you to. I don't want this night to end."

Greg smiled. Most people would say that Mycroft "The British Government" Holmes would never say something like that, but Greg wasn't most people and got to hear him say things like that all the time. Greg placed a kiss on the top of Mycroft's head and said, "Come on, love, time to get you inside."

Mycroft groaned as he was helped off the motorbike and distance was put between him and Greg. Greg held his hand on the way to his door. "Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams," Greg murmured as he placed a final light kiss on Mycroft's lips.

"They will be if you're in them." Greg smiled and walked back to his motorbike. Mycroft stared at Greg from his door way as he rode off to his flat. Mycroft was glad that Greg had a motorbike because his night could not have been more perfect.

.

.

.

**AN:** Read and review please!


End file.
